A Través de la Ventana
by Chemkim
Summary: Al estar en su habitación, una curiosa melodía llega a sus oídos, una melodía que traerá algo más que bellos recuerdos.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos esta es va ser una historia corta de solo unos cuantos capítulos es una forma para redimirme de no haber puesto el capítulo de mi otro fic "indecente" a tiempo aunque esta no tenga nada que ver con la otra espero que la disfruten, les prometo que mañana o a mas tardar el lunes lo subo T-T ._

_Dedicado a esas personitas que leen mis historias ya aquellas que aman el lado romántico de esta pareja._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Himaruya-sama yo solo los tome prestados para hacer travesuras_

**Capitulo 1**

La noche era tranquila y el paisaje que se extendía a través de su ventana era de lo más sereno, el rubio se estaba preparando para dormir después de un duro día de trabajo, Lily hacia horas que se encontraba acostada en su habitación, todo era silencio en su cuarto apenas su pasos eran perceptibles, sofocados por la gruesa alfombra, por eso se sorprendió de pronto al escuchar una melodía, una dulce melodía de piano.

Su imaginación debía de estarle jugando una muy mala pasada, puesto la pieza musical que captaba su oído hacía años que no la había oído y dudaba que él la tocara muy seguido, pero nadie más podría ser, puesto que eran los únicos que la conocían. Sin abrir los ojos siguió inconscientemente la música hasta toparse con la ventana más grande de su habitación, aquella donde solía tomar largos descansos vigilando el horizonte ante cualquier seña de algún intruso tratando de meterse en su territorio, esperando en el fondo distinguir la silueta de su ex amigo.

No era coincidencia que su ventana diera al este, en cuya dirección quedaba la casa del austriaco, pero ello era algo que nunca nadie sabría y si llegaran a notar esa coincidencia, el simplemente la negaría; la melodía seguía su curso y él ni pudo resistirse más a su magia, dejándose arrastrar abriéndola de par en par mientras se sentaba en el borde de esta, fijando los ojos en un punto fijo, sintiendo la dulce brisa golpearle suavemente la cara y se puso a recordar.

La primera vez que vio al austriaco fue en las praderas o mejor dicho los alpes que pasaba por ambos territorios a él se le escapo una pequeña cabra, por lo que salió en su búsqueda, sus pasos lo llevaron cada vez más lejos de su casa, hasta que el sonido de una voz pidiendo auxilio llamo su atención.

No pudiendo desentenderse de la llamada de auxilio se dirigió hacia la voz, llegando hasta un pequeño claro donde atado a un árbol se hallaba un niño que lloriqueaba sin descanso, ni tardo ni perezoso la pequeña nación rubia fue a su rescate sacando una pequeña daga del cinto y cortando las cuerdas que lo tenían apresado. En cuanto se sintió libre el otro pequeño ceso su llanto volteando ver a su salvador.

-Gracias- murmuro bajo aun hipando y al levantar la mirada dejo al descubierto una mirada violácea profunda demasiado para un humano normal.

-Hmp… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dijo el otro curioso por ese detalle

-Österreich… digo Roderich- continuo hablando bajito el chico dándose cuenta de error que cometió

-Entonces si eres una nación – dijo más para sí el rubio sin cambiar de expresión

-Eh ¿tú también?- dijo emocionado el castaño- waa ¿y quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vives lejos?- dijo comenzando a bombardear con preguntas de las cuales no esperaba respuesta para seguir con la siguiente, haciendo que el pobre ojiverde se sintiera mareado cayendo de un sentón en la suave yerba haciendo que el otro detuviera su palabrería agachándose hasta la cara del otro.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo acercándose aun mas poniendo nervioso al ojiverde por sus cercanía

-Tú, aléjate de mí - dijo dándole un empujón sin embargo otra vez los grandes y expresivos ojos de la otra nación comenzaron a llenarse de cristalinas lagrimas antes romper en llanto sorprendiendo al rubio que no sabía qué hacer

-No espera, no llores no quise decir eso – dijo tratando de calmarlo dándole palmaditas a sus hombros- ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos de nuevo?, yo soy Schwyz y vivo en la parte baja de esta montaña, contento- el castaño bajo sus manitas mostrando una vez más esa pequeña carita radiante de la cual sin querer el rubio quedo encantado.

-Mucho gusto Schwyz, pero ¿Cuál es tu otro nombre?

-Vash – dijo resignado

-Bien seamos amigos, Vash- dijo agarrando las manos del otro que aun cohibido por esta acción comenzó a ruborizarse asintiendo lentamente ante la petición del otro.

Vash lo recordaba a la perfección incluso podría sentir el dulce aroma de montaña de aquel lugar, describir sin probabilidad a equivocarse cada una de la flores a su alrededor e involuntariamente aquella cálida sensación que se le arremolinaba en las mejillas cuando el castaño le tomo sus manos.

Los recuerdos siguieron su curso ya que a partir de ese día no había momento en que ambas micro naciones se separaran, deteniéndose un momento ante uno muy especial. Ambos se encontraban en la casa de Roderich a la cual había arrastrado insistente al rubio para mostrarle algo según él muy importante.

-Rápido Vash- dijo el castaño tirando de la manga del otro, ahora ambos parecían tener 10 años, Roderich era un poco más alto que el rubio sin embargo esto era disimulado por el rubio por medio de su boina y de sus botas.

-Espera Rode- el rubio ya se había acostumbrado a llamarle asi a petición del austriaco cuya razón fue que no era justo que solo Vash tuviera un nombre corto, asi que también acortó el suyo- no es bueno correr dentro de la casa

El castaño sin tomarle importancia lo siguió jalando hasta llegar a una amplia habitación en medio del cual se levantaba un monumental piano totalmente blanco el cual los rayos del sol hacían ver más resplandeciente de lo que realmente era .

Roderich por fin soltó al suizo y se dirigió aun más animado de lo que estaba hacia el gran instrumento donde no dudo a sentarse en el banquillo que estaba delante de él.

-¿Qué se supones que haces tonto?- dijo Vash a sabiendas de la torpeza de su amigo temiendo que fuera dañar tan caro instrumento. El castaño no se inmuto ya estaba más que acostumbrado a la forma de ser de Vash e ignorando aquella pregunta extendió los brazos sobre las teclas de marfil y las presiono.

Vash que al ver lo que intentaba hacer de inmediato se tapo los oídos en espera del fuerte estruendo que surgirían de aquellos movimientos, sin embargo en vez de eso fue una tonada ligera la que broto de los gráciles dedos de su compañero, esta si bien no era compleja tenía algo que simplemente la hacía resaltar y decir que estaba asombrado por la habilidad que demostraba el usualmente inútil chico era poco.

La silueta del chico que veía empequeñecida aun mas por el tamaño del piano y que este tuviera que estirar al máximo cada uno de sus jóvenes brazos con tal de alcanzar las más lejanas teclas hacia la escena un tanto graciosa, sin embargo el joven de la boina pudo distinguir en el rostro de Roderich una concentración tal que lo hizo dudar verdaderamente de si era del mismo que le conocía. La música lo envolvía llenando cada uno de los recovecos del salón al mismo tiempo que su corazón sesenta más ligero como si flotara. Al cabo de unos minutos el otro chico dio por terminado su interpretación y no perdiendo ni un instante volteo a mirar a su amigo que aun yacía en el borde la puerta con una expresión más que relajada.

-¿y bien? –preguntó sacando de su trance al rubio- ¿Te gustó?

-Hmp… no estuvo mal- contestó un tanto cohibido- para que lo haya hecho un inútil como tu- añadió con tal de que el ojivioleta no viera lo asombrado que estaba.

-¿en serio?- contesto radiante- es la primera vez que compongo una y quería que tú la escucharas primero- siguió feliz de la aprobación de su amigo- Sabes la hice pensando en ti.

El rubio se sonrojó tremendamente ante lo espontaneo de esa confesión.

-No digas tonterías, ahorita que lo pienso es una canción tonta- dijo cruzándose de brazos volteando la cara para ocultar su sonrojo

-Como tú digas, Vash- no creyendo en absoluto alguna de sus palabras, volviendo a interpretarla en el piano

Su canción, esa melodía se había convertido en su canción y Roderich solo la tocaba cuando estaban solo los dos, al paso de los años le había añadiendo y cambiando cosas pero de una u otra forma esta siempre guardaba la misma esencia y le producía los mismos sentimientos que la primera vez. La última vez que la vez que la había escuchado fue justamente el día de su separación donde ambos yacían empuñando las espadas en medio del campo de batalla y esta brotaba de los labios del austriaco en un tenue tarareo como un himno de despedida.

Esos años de felicidad cuando eran niños siempre los recordaría, nunca se lo ha expresado a nadie ni siquiera es capaz de decirlo en voz alta, solo en su mente puede afirmar que los años junto a Roderich fueron los mejores aunque se vieran opacado por el dolor de su traición, porque para él no valía las excusas que era por mandato de su jefe, a él lo único importante fue como su ex amigo empuñaba una espada en contra suya y de su gente. Eso le dolió tanto más no lo admitió por que admitirlo sería asegurar que lo extrañaría, que le había importado tanto y entonces el dolor se volvería real. No, era mejor para él negarlo y callarlo como hasta ahora venía haciendo como prueba de que nada había pasado. Que ese día había perdido su corazón.

La melodía no parecía tener fin y él en el fondo tampoco quería que terminara aun si se tratase de una mera fantasía, la fresca brisa comenzaba a enfriar un poco mas haciendo que el suizo comenzara a frotarse los brazos en busca de calor pero ni aun asi se alejó de la ventana. Asi en esa posición se quedo dormido entre los recuerdos de su niñez.


	2. Chapter 2

_Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, disculpen la tardanza pero espero su compresión, la facultad es demasiado demandante, como dijera uno de mis maestros es peor que tener un novio celoso jejeje, que pero ya no los aburro con mi triste existencia y disfrútenlo._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Himaruya-sama yo solo los tome prestados para hacer travesuras_

**Capitulo 2**

-Ahh nii-san esta hirviendo en fiebre- la pequeña Lily con termómetro en mano que no dejaba de mirar a su querido hermano quien yacía recostado en su cama respirando agitadamente

-Tran…qui…la… Lily me encuentro bien, te ase…guro que es solo algo pasajero- decía jadeante pero claro con solo verlo cualquiera se daría cuenta de que tan mal se encontraba

-Pero deberías de quedarte en cama nii-san

-Sabes que hoy se hará una reunión importante

-Podemos cancelarla, no puedes asistir asi- dijo la menor preocupada por la salud de hermano

-No- dijo levantándose de repente pero la falta de equilibrio hizo que se cayera otra vez- no es posible, sería muy problemático

-Que te parece si voy solo yo nii-san mientras tu descansas- sugirió la rubia ante la terquedad del otro- prometo no separarme del señor Holdstein, además estoy segura de que yo puedo hacerme cargo solo por hoy- dijo abriendo aun más sus verdes ojos mostrando esa mirada a la cual el suizo no podía negar nada.

A regañadientes el suizo acepto, pero claro no contaba con que la pequeña rubia no iba a dejarlo asi como asi.

-Creo que es hora de que te vayas, o si no se te hará tarde Lili- decía el suizo desde su cama, dirigiendo una atenta mirada a la chica

-Si hermano en un momento…- contesto la rubia quien se encontraba asomándose a la ventana

El timbre de la casa sonó interrumpiendo a la chica que diligentemente se fue a abrir la puerta, y al poco rato escucho las pisadas que indicaba su regreso, por el sonido de las voces notó que venía a acompañada, sin embargo cuando reconoció la voz de la visita, deseo poder desaparecer entre sus cobijas.

Al abrirse la puerta de su habitación se confirmó sus sospechas dejando pasar a un joven hombre de cabello castaño y gafas junto a su queridísima hermana, en cuanto divisó al moreno el chico ojiverde de dedico una mirada molesta, sin embargo los otros no se percataron de su reacción. No fue hasta que la joven habló que aparto su mirada del moreno.

-Nii-san, el señor Roderich va a cuidarte en mi ausencia-murmuró con una dulce y suave voz

-Pero eso no es necesario cofcof, yo no necesito que cofcof-intento convencerla el mayor sin éxito, de por sí ya era fastidioso tener que quedarse en cama como para que ahora le asignaran una niñera.

-Prometo no tardar- dijo la menor sin dejarlo terminar su réplica, despidiéndose de su hermano con un beso en la frente y se encamino a la puerta, inclinando la cabeza para despedirse del austriaco.

En cuanto ella se hubo marchado, el castaño se acerco silencioso a la cama del enfermo para examinarlo, pero cuando quiso tomarle la temperatura este le golpeo la mano y con un gesto feroz en el rostro.

-No te atrevas- dijo el rubio agresivamente- Estoy bien, asi cof que te cof puedes ir sin problema cof- dijo con un tono frio

-No lo hare, se lo prometí a tu hermana, además no estás en condiciones de cuidarte a ti mismo- fue la sencilla respuesta del otro que ya suponía cierta resistencia del enfermo.

- Humph. Como sea-dijo resignado -¿Por qué de entre todas las personas del mundo tenias que ser tú?- farfullo bajo, dándole la espalda a su cuidador y envolviéndose más entre las cobijas.

- Elizaveta tenía una reunión con Sven y Bella, por lo que no tuvo opción, no seas tan infantil y deja de quejarte, solo van a ser un día- contesto como si nada- voy a traerte de comer, no tardo.

El suizo no se atrevió a voltearse hasta que escucho el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

-Es tu maldita culpa el que me encuentre asi, inútil- murmuro molesto, aunque la verdad no era cierto, todo fue su culpa, porque él fue quien se quedo afuera solo por escuchar un poco mas de aquella melodía la noche pasada, y mientras esos tontos sentimentalismos le inundaban la cabeza no se dio cuenta en qué momento cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Y como si eso no fuera poco ahora estaba solo con el tonto aristócrata, lo cual le fastidiaba de sobremanera, aunque sin saber muy bien porque una parte de él, se sentía feliz de que su hermana "no tuviera opción". Se asqueo un poco por esos pensamientos, sacudió su cabeza para librarse de esas tonterías, pero fue una mala idea, porque ahora sí que se sentía asqueado. Cerrando los ojos, trato de contener sus ganas de vomitar, sin embargo esto no parecía ser suficiente.

La puerta se abrió dando paso al castaño que traía una charola con la comida en ella, la colocó en la mesita y se acercó para ayudarlo a incorporarse, tendiéndole su mano para que se apoyase, pero en ese momento sin poder aguantar más las nauseas, el ojiverde vomito sobre la chaqueta del castaño, que sorprendido no le dio tiempo de echarse para atrás, el rubio muy avergonzado para mirarlo no dejo se sujetar la chaqueta aun después de haber terminado, no levanto la mirada hasta que sintió como el otro le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Te sientes mejor, pregunto amablemente con una ligera sonrisa el ojivioleta.

El otro que no podía responder solo asintió, entonces el castaño le levantó suavemente la cara y se la limpió con sumo cuidado con uno de los pañuelos de la cómoda, luego logró acomodarlo cuidadosamente en la cama dándole un delicado beso en la frente incorporándose lentamente.

El rubio se quedo pasmado mirando al otro joven en tanto que el ojivioleta reaccionó ante lo que acababa de hacer.

-Jumm…-carraspeo un poco y dijo-Será mejor que lo limpie cuanto antes, y se marcho hacia el baño de la pieza.

Maldición, maldición, porque a mí, Dios mío, solo falta que me caiga un rayo. Se lamentaba internamente el joven suizo, de por sí ya era suficiente para su orgullo con que el austriaco lo viera en ese estado de debilidad, para que ahora lo tratara de esa forma tan tierna.

Nunca supo que el pudiera comportarse asi, o al menos no ahora que es adulto, siempre la elegancia y los modales ante todo, eso era lo que definía su comportamiento, y sin más se ruborizo un poco al recordar su caricias, en ese momento el castaño volvió ya sin su chaqueta, quedándose solo con su chaleco y aquella camisa blanca con los puños doblados.

Viendo que el rubio se encontraba mejor, le acercó la comida, y después de comer le dio sus medicamentos cuyo efecto casi instantáneo hizo que el suizo se durmiera, olvidándose de todo lo de su alrededor.

El de lentes movió uno de los sillones que había en la habitación acercándolo a la cama del convaleciente de tal manera que podía mirarle la cara, tomo su posición como vigía y se puso a pensar sin dejar de mirar al más bajo.

Recordó la llamada de la mañana, donde la pequeña Liechtenstein le pedía ayuda para cuidar a su hermano enfermo, le sorprendió que fuera él el que se hallara enfermo, en realidad no tenia porque, después de todo aunque su condición de países no les permitían morir como tal pero las enfermedades no estaba excluidas, incluso el mismo se había enfermado unas cuantas veces, pero era la primera vez que sabía que el suizo se enfermaba, algo dentro de él le decía que eso no era posible, quizás porque siempre lo vio fuerte como su héroe cuando era niños, yendo por el después de una batalla, protegiéndolo de las bromas de Prusia y Hungría, incluso ahora lo veía como alguien asi y no fue hasta este momento que se dio cuenta que tan equivocado estaba.

Ahí tendido plácidamente en la cama parecía una persona totalmente distinta a la usual. Por su enfermedad había dejado su usual ceño fruncido de lado, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios rosáceos donde su respiración acompasada movía algunos de sus rubios cabellos que estaban cerca de su cara lo que le daba en conjunto una apariencia totalmente tierna y vulnerable.

Era su malhumor y esa mirada hosca lo que hacía que los demás países lo evitaran (eso sin contar su colección de armas siempre a la mano) pero si se dejaba eso de lado, realmente era un chico lindo, tan lindo que había despertado sin querer su lado protector por unos momentos, aquel que solo había mostrado en unas pocas ocasiones en la época en la que cuidaba a los gemelos italianos y a SIR. Haciendo avergonzar al austriaco.

Además si se ponía a pensar, podría ser la primera vez que él se enterara de su enfermedad, pero lo más probable era que no lo fuera. Y entonces lo entendió, él nunca fue tan fuerte como lo quería parecer, solo era una máscara para que nadie se diera cuenta de su fragilidad, una protección. El tenía miedo del contacto con los demás, de que lo lastimaran y tantos años en los que se mantenía ese trato de neutralidad antes los demás países era sin duda una prueba más de ello. Sin duda él era en parte culpable de ello, después de todo fue el primero en traicionarlo.

De pronto vio como el bulto de la cama se movía frenéticamente, lo enrojecido de su cara daba señas de que la fiebre había aumentado, se levantó rápidamente y fue por un recipiente de agua y un paño, debía de bajarle la fiebre como fuera. Se subió las mangas de la camisa un poco más y mojo el paño colocándolo en la frente del otro. La cara del rubio se contrajo por el contacto frio del trapo, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando él y su respiración se fue tranquilizando. Aun así parecía que el sueño lo turbaba demasiado, tanto asi que de sus ojos cerrados vio escurrir dos pequeñas lágrimas y unos murmullos inteligibles para él.

No hallando una forma de calmarlo, porque ese estado no era bueno para su salud, hizo lo que solía hacer en esos casos cuando cuidaba a los niños, se sentó en el borde de la cama y extendió su mano hacia el ojiverde acariciando cariñosamente su cara mientras con la otra sujetaba una de sus manos, para su sorpresa el otro al notar el contacto fue acercándose inconscientemente a esta, como buscando protección. Él se limito a sonreír pensando que actuaba como un niño pequeño permitiendo el contacto al mismo tiempo que se percataba de lo suave que era su piel.

Ya habiéndolo calmado siguió con sus pensamientos, entonces vino a su mente precisamente el momento en que su amistad terminó, había sido su culpa, él dio origen al conflicto que los separo para siempre. Un dolor en el pecho del ojivioleta comenzó a invadirlo, desde ese día lamentaba lo que había hecho, lo extrañaba demasiado y solo en este instante en que no era visto ni oído por el otro fue capaz de sincerarse.

-Lo siento, nunca quise alejarme de ti… susurro bajo y como si estas hubieran sido palabras mágicas, el enfermo giro su cabeza hacia él y una muy tenue sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro. Al más alto se le paro el corazón cuando vio esto para después comenzar a latir a un ritmo incesante, nunca había visto algo asi viniendo de su antiguo amigo, sin temor a equivocarse ese rostro era de las cosas más bellas que había admirado sintiéndose inmediatamente atraído, su cuerpo reaccionó antes que su mente, mientras sus manos sujetaba los hombros del más bajo, su cara se fue acercando hacia esos labios ajenos y conforme lo hacia sus ojos se cerraban. Aspiro la esencia embriagante de las sedosas hebras de cabello del ojiverde y volvió a abrir los ojos, cuando se sintió observado.

Eran un par de ojos verdes que lo miraban fijamente, pero no le reclamaba ni le decía nada solo se quedaron mirándose mutuamente, solo el choque constante de sus alientos era la única prueba de estaban sintiendo algo que ninguno de los dos podía explicar y aun asi no sentían culpa alguna por acortar su distancia lo suficiente para que sus labios casi se rozaran, todo ello sin dejar de sumergirse en la mirada del otro; justo cuando el contacto parecía inevitable unos golpes provenientes de la puerta los hizo salir de su encantamiento.

-Señor Austria ya estoy de vuelta- la menuda figura de la joven se asomo por la puerta y de inmediato se acerco a la cama, donde vio al rubio ya despierto pero con las mejillas muy sonrojadas por lo que le tomo la temperatura en tanto que el austriaco le daba la espalda a ambos chicos acomodándose las mangas de su camisa

-Qué curioso nii-san, parece que ya te bajo la fiebre pero aun sigues colorado dijo inocentemente la joven

-Como te fue en la reunión- pregunto un tanto nervioso el joven quien apenas había despertado por completo gracias la voz de su hermana.

-Muy bien nii-san, todos los del senado estuvieron al pendiente de mí en todo momento y se obtuvieron buenos acuerdos para nuestra gente, aunque todos preguntaron por ti y esperan que te recuperes pronto.

Ambos jóvenes siguieron su charla no prestando atención al mayor, el cual trataba controlar el incompresible latir de su corazón asi como de ocultar el sonrojo de su cara. Una vez calmado y viendo que ya no hacía falta su presencia ahí se apresuro a marcharse pues tenía que pensar seriamente sobre su extraño comportamiento.

Fue por su chaqueta al baño aunque no se la puso solo la doblo en uno de sus brazos, se acerco a los jóvenes rubios y carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención de los otros dos.

-Bueno creo que es mejor que me retire- haciendo una leve reverencia hacia los hermanos- espero te recuperes pronto Suiza.

-Muchas gracias señor Roderich por cuidar a mi hermano- dijo la pequeña profundamente agradecida, levantándose para corresponder a su ademán.

Antes que el castaño siquiera se diera la vuelta, una mano lo detuvo.

-No te vayas- dijo el ojiverde, ambos se le quedaron viendo al enfermo asi como la mano de este que sujetaba la camisa del ojivioleta- jum… es decir, no es necesario que hoy te vayas. Ya es muy tarde, es mejor que te quedes- término soltando la prenda y apartando la mirada apenado.

-Mi hermano tiene razón señor Austria, quédese a cenar- pensando que había sido una descortesía de su parte, pues por la ventana ya se veía el cielo oscurecido y la presencia de las primeras estrellas nocturnas.

-Está bien no es necesario, no quiero causarles molestias-dijo mirando principalmente al rubio

-No te hagas ideas, es solo que no quiero deberte nada, esto es solo por devolverte el favor- añadió, habiendo recuperado ya su misma expresión de siempre.

-Si es asi, acepto –dijo el de lentes

- Excelente, entonces voy a preparar algo especial para la cena- dijo Lily con una de sus resplandecientes sonrisas

-No espere, no es necesario…

Demasiado tarde la niña ya se había ido, dejándolos otra vez solos rodeados en un profundo silencio, producido después del cierre de la puerta. Uno aun sentado en la cama, mientras que el otro sin saber cómo actuar se fue a refugiar en la calma del paisaje.


	3. Chapter 3

_Nuevo capítulo recién salido de mi imaginación, no saben cómo se me cae la cara de vergüenza, mas de dos meses sin nada y lo que me da más coraje es que no fue un bloqueo si no por la falta de tiempo, de hecho justo ahorita acabo de terminar con los finales jejeje, asi que ya no me desapareceré tanto tiempo al menos en lo que duran las vacaciones, por cierto este el penúltimo capítulo, de hecho era el ultimo pero quedo largo y pues lo dividí espero les guste. _

_Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Himaruya-sama yo solo los tome prestados para hacer travesuras_

**Capitulo 3**

Ante lo sucedido apenas unas horas antes y agregándole que la mayor parte del día se la paso durmiendo, era lógico que el ojiverde no pudiera conciliar el sueño en lo más mínimo durante la noche, por lo que no dejaba de dar vueltas entre sus cobijas, un rato después de sus infructuosos intentos de lucha contra el insomnio se levantó saliendo de su cuarto solo con la pijama puesta, pensando en que quizás un vaso de leche sería suficiente para resolver su problema.

El pasillo sumido en la oscuridad casi total era un poco tenebroso, ya que ninguna luz excepto la del astro lunar que se colaba por las ventanas se hacía presente, todo con tal de ahorrar un poco más, aun asi no le era necesario ver nada, era su casa después de todo y no le costaba nada encontrar el camino correcto en ella.

Más que nada quería desentrañar el extraño sueño que había tenido antes de que llegara su querida hermana, solo lograba recordar que se sentía muy triste, rodeado de una terrible oscuridad que lo sofocaba, eso sin duda tenía que ser culpa de la fiebre que lo había debilitado, ya que solamente cuando estaba débil era que los recuerdos desagradables de su pasado surgían a flote. Eso no era raro en estas situaciones, incluso lo estaba esperando, lo que si llamo su atención fue que estos se disiparon repentinamente, y un cálido sentimiento ocupo su lugar; luego poco a poco se había despertado viendo el rostro borroso de alguien acercándosele… alguien muy parecido a Austria.

Pero solo era un sueño ¿verdad? Grrr era tan irritante tener al austriaco hasta en sueños, pensaba, ¿Por qué precisamente tenía que ser él? Aunque eso no explicaba porque su corazón se desbocaba ante esa idea además ¿Quién diablos se podría sonrojar de un sueño? En especial de ese maldito aristócrata. Argh otra vez se estaba asqueando de si mismo.

Sin saber porque se encamino hacia la habitación que le fue asignada al austriaco, no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que se encontró delante de ella. Notó que la puerta se encontraba totalmente abierta y dentro no había señas de la otra nación.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?- se preguntó, no es que se preocupara un ápice por él, claro que no, pero era su invitado y tenía que ser considerado por eso, o al menos esa era la razón que se quería creer, salió de la habitación retomando su ruta inicial, entonces la música se hizo presente, la misma de la noche anterior, bajo al piso inferior donde aquella melodía que fuera la causante de su enfermedad se hacía más fuerte. Ya no había duda de donde se encontraba su huésped.

Con pesar noto que provenía de uno de los tantos corredores de la casa, uno que no había recorrido en años, y ni siquiera el paso del tiempo hizo que se olvidara del por qué; ese pasillo fue de los primeros que se construyo cuando era joven, las pinturas y la decoración delataba lo lejanas de esas épocas, y sin más los recuerdos comenzaron a agolparse en su mente uno tras otro hasta llegar aquellos en donde aparecía el austriaco, sacudió levemente la cabeza y por fin llegó a la ultima habitación, donde se hallaba perdido un cuarto de música.

Al entrar su corazón latió fuertemente, el castaño estaba sentado tocando aquella melodía tan familiar, a través de la ventana las luz de la luna le daba de lleno a la cara mostrando el rostro sereno y lo que le causo mas conmoción fue el hecho de ver un atisbo de una sonrisa en el. El castaño se dio cuenta de que era observado y detuvo bruscamente sus movimientos.

-Vash por fin viniste- dijo felizmente, sonriendo cálidamente

-Eldestein, ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?- dijo cuando por fin recobro su voz, después de todo cuanto tiempo había pasado sin ver aquella sonrisa. Sin embargo su sorpresa no haría más que incrementarse al ver la respuesta del otro hombre.

-Vash no me llames asi- e hizo un puchero como si fuera una niño pequeño- ¿acaso no me recuerdas?- pregunto inocentemente señalándose asi mismo el austriaco.

El rubio lo miraba atónito; esas expresiones y el hecho de que lo tratara con tanta familiaridad que solo alguien lo había hecho… pero era imposible ¿verdad?... eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás, acaso él era…

-Ro…Rode- dijo dubitativo el ojiverde, abriendo a más no poder sus ojos verdes

-Sí, soy yo- respondió el otro ensanchando aun más su sonrisa mientras el otro se quedo perplejo. Claramente era el cuerpo del mayor, solo que sin sus lentes y el cabello despeinado además de esa amplia sonrisa, dejaba entrever al despistado niño que había sido hace bastante tiempo.

-¿Pero cómo es que tu …? ¿no es…?-decía sin apartar la mirada de él, notando como a sus ojos volvía la imagen de su amigo de la infancia, tratando de convencerse que esto no era posible. El otro en cambio al ver su expresión entendió de inmediato y trato de explicarse.

-Etto… como te lo digo… ni siquiera yo mismo se como paso… solo sé que tenía muchas ganas de verte… pero nunca venias… –dijo un poco triste el otro- asi que tuve que tomar prestado el cuerpo de mi yo actual para visitarte-contesto como si eso fuera suficiente para que el otro entendiera - pero solo me puedo quedar un momento.

El suizo ya se había acercado al piano para mirarlo de más cerca, para descubrir si se trataba de una farsa de su semejante, pero parecía que no mentía, sus ojos no dejaban de mirarlo hasta que se convenció. Asi que más seguro de ello coloco su mano sobre su cabeza entretejiendo sus dedos en esos cabellos caoba.

-Te extraño mucho Vash- dijo en cuanto sintió la caricia y lo estrecho entre sus brazos haciendo que el otro perdiera un poco el equilibrio al no poder controlar la fuerza de su nuevo cuerpo, sin embargo al rubio no le importo aferrándose al otro, disfrutando de ese tipo de contacto que no experimentaba en siglos. Después de todo el fue siempre su verdadero y único amigo.

El momento fue roto por el castaño que lentamente levanto la cara llamando la atención del rubio, el cual habiendo recordado que el otro tenía poco tiempo decidió separarse y preguntarle él porque de su visita.

-¿A qué viniste Ro…Ro…Rode?- pregunto con mucho esfuerzo el ojiverde puesto que le costaba trabajo nombrarle de aquella manera tan llena de recuerdos además de observarlo en ese cuerpo tampoco era de ayuda. Mientras el otro solo siguió sonriendo, ¿es que no sabía hacer otra cosa aparte de eso? Se preguntaba mentalmente el ojiverde, pero la verdad es que no le molestaba en absoluto.

-Ya te dije que quería verte… - dijo el chico desviando la mirada tímidamente

-Rode-insistió el rubio

-Y para….- el chico movía sus manos ansiosamente jugando con el borde de su pijama

-Estoy esperando- dijo un poco más severo como cuando niños, el castaño trataba de ocultarle alguna pequeña travesura (o lo que era lo mismo un gran desastre) y no querían que lo regañaran, al final el ojiverde siempre lo descubría y le ayudaba a arreglarlo a regañadientes. De cierta forma Vash ahora sentía como si estuvieran en esos días, sin embargo lo que tenía que decir no era algo que se le hubiese ocurrido.

-Decirte que… que…te quiero.

El suizo se sorprendió por un instante, mas luego termino por soltar un suspiro bajando la mirada al otro mirándolo seriamente.

-Tonto, no tenías que venir solo para decir algo que ya sabía- le dijo con un ligero reproche. – yo igual asi que…

-No, no lo entiendes, yo te quiero – le interrumpió mientras insistía con más fuerza el castaño moviendo sus puños para dar más énfasis a sus palabras

-Ya te oí y te dije que yo también ¿Qué más quieres? –comenzó Vash a exasperarse y a alzar mas la voz. El ojivioleta comenzaba a sentirse frustrado de que otro no lo comprendiera. Ambos cayeron en un profundo silencio mirándose, hasta que el castaño lo tiro con fuerza agarrando desprevenido a la nación helvética hasta quedar totalmente frente a frente.

-¿Qué piensas de mí?- pregunto con voz seria.

En cuanto lo escucho Vash frunció el ceño, no tanto por la pregunta, sino porque apenas se dio cuenta que había olvidado quien era la nación que estaba delante de él. Todo había marchado bien hasta ahora, sin embargo el tono de esa voz lo saco de su trance, todo porque se dejo llevar por simples sentimentalismos se maldijo, poco a poco frente a sus ojos la imagen de su antiguo amigo se desvanecía convirtiéndose en ese maldito desgraciado.

Aquel que lo traiciono, aquel que lo abandono en pos de un sueño de grandeza, aquel que lo quería como un territorio más… Ese mismo que unas horas antes lo trato con ternura, que sin dudarlo vino a cuidarlo cuando estaba enfermo, ese maldito desgraciado que se convirtió en un intruso de sus sueños y que al mismo tiempo desvanecía sus pesadillas.

Todo él estaba muy confundido, tantos y tan diferentes pensamientos relacionados con un solo nombre, con una sola persona, para alguien que solía menospreciar tales tonterías, sentía su cabeza estallar ante esa ráfaga tan fuerte de sentimientos.

Viendo que el rubio no respondía el castaño cambio la pregunta

-¿qué piensas de él?- dijo haciendo referencia obviamente a su versión adulta

-No te importa- dijo molesto soltándose e incorporándose nuevamente tomando debida distancia de su par.

-Claro que si- replicaba el ojivioleta, el rubio era muy terco, al no querer entender que ellos eran la misma persona y que por lo tanto sus sentimientos eran los mismos – Yo te extraño Vash… -repitió tomándole de la mano- Y él también te extraña- dijo sin más volteándolo a ver con los ojos humedecidos en cristalinas lagrimas.

-No es cierto, no digas esas cosas si no son ciertas Rode- respondió el rubio bajando la mirada un tanto entristecido desconociendo la razón de su propia reacción.

-Sabes que nunca te mentiría, solo que él no es capaz de expresarlo.

El rubio lo miro sin creer ni una sola de sus palabras. Como iba creer que eso de aquel maldito snob. Él lo odiaba. Ahorita mismo no sabría decir precisamente porque pero lo odiaba tanto que el solo pensar en él le dolía. Y quizás por provocarle tanto dolor era la razón de su odio.

-¿Sabes lo que hace cada noche?-volvió a intentar el ojivioleta

-Como si me importara- fue su escueta repuesta cruzándose de brazos.

-Toca. Todas las noches, se la pasa tocando esa canción.-bajo la mirada- Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera él mismo se ha dado cuenta. Era muy triste, solo yo lo escuchaba, asi que pensé que si tu lo oías lo ibas a entender, pero estando tan lejos no podías hacerlo, por lo que la noche pasada hice que la música llegara a ti.

-¿Asi que fuiste tú? Estúpido, por tu culpa me enferme…-dijo enfadado teniendo una razón para por fin descargar su ira contra el músico.

-Lo…Lo siento Vash-murmuro bajo el otro, algo intimidado por su violenta respuesta.

-Maldición ¿Lo sientes? ¿Lo sientes? Si no fuera por esa porquería de canción yo no me hubiera quedado dormido afuera soñando contigo tarado- gritado sin pensar en las palabras que salían de sus labios, y no fue hasta que instantes después se dio cuenta de la barbaridad que había hecho tapándose la boca de inmediato como si con ello pudiera hacer regresar las palabras por donde salieron.

-Entonces ¿Tú también…?- dijo la otra nación, en cuyo rostro se podía ver de nuevo aquella chispa en la mirada, donde se reflejaba su felicidad, después de todo esos ojos siempre habían sido tan expresivos

-No…yo no… eso no era…-trataba de explicarse el rubio mientras su rostro iba adquiriendo tonos cada vez más intensos de rojo.

- Tu también lo extrañas- concluyo mirándolo haciendo apenar mas al suizo

-Te equivocas… nunca dije tal cosa

-¿Porque todavía no lo admites? ¿Acaso es tan difícil aceptarlo?- continuo tomándole nuevamente de las manos con fuerza- si no eres más honesto, él podría malinterpretarte.

-¿Qué podría malinterpretar?-pregunto otra vez molesto

-Tus verdaderos sentimientos- sonrió nuevamente

¿Sus verdaderos sentimientos? Al fijarse en el rostro feliz del otro al fin se dio cuenta cuales eran estos. Ahora Vash lo miraba aún incrédulo, no tenia palabras, estaba total y completamente desarmado, en este momento parecía como si sus emociones fluyeran por fin libres, después de tantos años, ahora la barrera que se había autoimpuesto estaba fracturada. Todo cobraba sentido, entonces teniendo en ese momento un arrebato, el cual ni siquiera trato de reprimir, abrazó al ojivioleta con fuerza, siendo correspondido al instante.

-Ya es hora que me vaya- dijo quedamente el austriaco cuya voz se oía somnolienta, al mismo tiempo que su agarre se volvía cada más débil y aun asi su cara dejaba ver que estaba feliz. Feliz de haber cumplido su cometido, el de hacer que el suizo entendiera el mensaje.

-No lo hagas… por favor… quédate-susurro muy bajo el rubio para que el otro no lo oyera

-No es a mí a quien se lo tienes que decir- dijo el menor que pese al esfuerzo del otro fue capaz de escucharlo, lentamente acarició la mejilla del rubio-espero verte pronto Vash…-murmuro el castaño cerrando finalmente los ojos.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola a todos, por fin aquí está el capítulo final espero les guste quizás un poco más dulce que lo quería inicialmente pero aun asi me encantó escribirlo, disculpen la demora pero ahora que tengo tiempo (¡sí vacaciones! v) no tengo acceso a la compu (diantres como me restringen mis padres ¬¬) asi que les pido paciencia para mi otro fic y que no crean que se quedara sin final. _

_Ahora si gracias a todas esas personas que siguieron la historia pese a la inconstancia de la autora, asi que ya saben espero sus comentarios y sugerencias para nuevas historias, sobretodo de esta pareja (necesita más apoyo es tan genial) pero no estoy cerrada a otras parejas aunque ya saben entre mas crack mejor XDXDXD, ya no los molesto mas para que puedan leer, nos vemos en la siguiente historia._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Himaruya-sama yo solo los tome prestados para hacer travesuras_

**Capitulo 4**

Vash de pronto sintió como el peso del cuerpo del otro recaía en él, reaccionando de inmediato para sostenerlo a tiempo para que no se cayera del banquillo. El joven no tardo en recuperar la conciencia parpadeando levemente mirando confuso a su alrededor hasta que dio con la borrosa silueta del joven rubio detrás suyo que lo agarraba con sumo cuidado.

-Zwingli… ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto un poco adormilado frotándose los ojos para aclarar un poco mas su vista.

Después de haber oído su nombre de los labios del otro hombre de una forma tan cariñosa y que ahora lo llamara tan formalmente, hizo que una fuerte punzada le atravesara el corazón, cuyo dolor se dejo entrever en su rostro sin embargo tanto la oscuridad como la falta de lentes del otro le ayudo a ocultarla; al menos ahora sabia el porqué de ello.

-En la sala de música- respondió de forma autómata.

-¿Y porque estamos aquí?- pregunto desconcertado, abandonado el cálido cuerpo del rubio y girando la cabeza tratando de reconocer la pieza, pudiendo solo distinguir el piano que tenía enfrente.

-¿Por qué crees idiota? parece que a un estúpido se le ocurrió dar un concierto a las dos de la mañana estando aun dormido- gruño el más bajo un tanto molesto.

¿Qué cosa? se preguntó el austriaco para sí mismo, tras lo cual levanto la cabeza viendo asomar por la ventana a la luna, a su anfitrión vestido en aquel curioso pijama rosado y a él mismo con una vestimenta similar, eso sin contar con la ausencia de sus gafas.

- Espero que disculpes mi inadecuado comportamiento y todas aquellas molestias que cause por mi imprudencia- dijo esto último ya en un tono normal aunque sin mirarlo directamente, después de todo el sabia cuan doloroso que era aquel lugar para ambos, aunque el rubio lucía en estos momentos completamente impasible.

Cuando niños, era en ese cuarto donde pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo cuando no estaban dando un paseo al aire libre, solían tomar la merienda ahí y cuando el castaño se aficionó al piano fue el propio Vash quien le pidió a sus jefes que pusieran uno ahí, claro que este decía que fue idea de ellos, y entonces el rubio se quedaba escuchando tranquilamente cuando Roderich tocaba un sinfín de melodías. Era una triste casualidad que ahora después de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos volvieran a terminar ahí.

El rubio después de un rato volvió a dirigir su atención a la cara del otro, analizándolo más detenidamente. Ahora sin sus gafas podía ver más claro el rostro del más alto, en especial resaltaban unas profundas marcas oscuras debajo de su ojos contra la pálida piel, Vash deslizo sus dedos suavemente sobre ellas, en tanto que el austriaco se quedo petrificado por ese inusual comportamiento de su ex amigo, al suizo no le importaba solo lo analizaba detenidamente.

…_Todas las noches, se la pasa tocando esa canción…_

-No has dormido bien- dijo usando un tono neutro, mas lo dicho por el suizo no era una pregunta, si no una afirmación, ante la cual no sabía que decir. Era cierto que las últimas noches no había descansado adecuadamente, más precisamente desde el día en que se reencontró con la nación helvética en el supermercado y que lo invito a comer. No le había tomado gran importancia pero el ser sonámbulo ya era el colmo.

No solo eso también había estado distraído ya que frecuentemente Elizaveta tenía que levantar la voz para que él le prestara atención, también sus rutinas se habían alterado, poco a poco el tiempo en el que solía dedicarse al piano iba disminuyendo hasta llegar al caso en el que aunque estuviera frente al instrumento solo pasaba distraídamente sus dedos sobre las teclas.

Lo mismo que sus deberes, el siendo tan responsable a últimas fechas solía escaquearse para ir encerrarse en aquel ático rodeado de sus recuerdos y cuando ya no podía eludirlos más, estando en su estudio su vista se perdía indefinidamente en el paisaje que daba su ventana hacia el oeste preguntándose una y otra vez sobre el estado del ojiverde. En resumen cualquier cosa por insignificante que esta fuera desembocaba siempre en Vash.

-No es como si te debieras preocupar por ello- terminó diciendo, aunque en el fondo esto no fuera lo quisiera decir, especialmente teniendo las manos de rubio sobre su rostro, sintiendo nuevamente tan cerca ese dulce y la vez penetrante aroma, como en la tarde en la habitación del suizo donde estuvo a punto de bes… diantres, se dijo mentalmente, mientras trataba de olvidar aquella escena y todo aquello que le hizo sentir.

El otro parpadeo incontables veces antes de responder, ya que sin darse cuenta sus dedos ahora estaban acariciando las mejillas del castaño, como diablos habían llegado hasta ahí, se pregunto.

-No lo hago- negó rotundamente

Roderich permanecía en silencio ante esa respuesta tan cortante, después de todo ¿Qué era lo que esperaba? ¿Qué era lo quería de aquel rudo chico?

…_Si no eres más honesto, él podría malinterpretarte…_

-Bueno… si, me preocupo por ti ¿Algún problema con eso?-dijo fuertemente cerrando sus puños, luego trato de tranquilizarse tomando algo de aquel pesado aire que para su desgracia estaba saturado de la fragancia del otro- qué más da, de todas maneras siempre lo he hecho- añadió por ultimo en un tono apenado.

Cuando volvió a mirar al castaño este a su vez lo miraba detenidamente, cosa que comenzaba a poner terriblemente nervioso, esos bellos ojos violetas observándolo solo a él era demasiado para desbordar su corazón, maldición ya tenía suficiente con sus recién descubiertas emociones.

-Ah disculpa…- el austriaco se giró hacia la ventana de la estancia en el momento que el germano fue consciente de la reacción del otro, pero es que era inevitable, contadas eran las veces que había visto al otro chico ser sincero que de inmediato atrajo su atención, eso sin contar lo adorable de su cara cuando lo hizo.

-Si ya lo que sea- respondió algo cohibido desviando la mirada.

El castaño con esfuerzo reprimió una sonrisa al momento de ver ese comportamiento, batallando aun más para suprimir la fuerza de sus latidos, eso era otra cosa que había cambiado, no era propio de un caballero sentir aquella turbación por solo ver a un ex amigo, algo que le resultaba inexplicable, y menos cuando aquello le podría valer algún tiro por parte del ojiverde.

Una vez salido de su efímero trance recordó que el ojiverde aun debía de encontrarse débil por lo de la fiebre y que ante el frio de la habitación no era suficiente con que este vistiera solo con la ropa de dormir.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos a acostar, no es bueno para ti permanecer aquí- sugirió el castaño levantándose con calma y caminando hacia la puerta.

Vash parecía querer decir algo y aunque sus labios se abrieron un par de veces al final terminaron por cerrarse, aceptando de mala gana la sugerencia adelantándose al austriaco, quien al momento lo siguió, la nación helvética apresuro un poco el paso dejando el espacio para que no le incomodase la cercanía del austriaco. Roderich notó aquello pero no quiso intentar hacer hablar al rubio sobre la razón de ello, más que nada porque estaba un poco apenado de causarle tantas molestias al otro chico al cual precisamente había venido a cuidar.

En tanto el más bajo estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, desentendiéndose por mientras del germano. Lo había hecho bien ¿o no?, se decía internamente, claro que aquello que dijo no era una exactamente declaración, pero era un buen inicio, además esperar algo asi de vergonzoso de él era demasiado. Eso sumado a la lacónica respuesta del otro no hacía más que enfurecerlo, mejor dicho lo entristecía pero estar triste por un estúpido aristócrata como aquel lo hacía rabiar, asi que para fines prácticos era lo mismo.

… _solo que él no es capaz de expresarlo…_

Incapaz de expresarlo si como no, al diablo con toda esa mierda, pensaba el ojiverde, estaba más que claro que no iba recibir las palabras que quería de ese jodido afeminado, hasta comenzaba a creer que la conversación que tuvo con Rode no había sido más que un producto vil de su mente cansada, asi como las pesadillas, y claro solo alguien como él se le ocurría hacer caso de tremenda patraña. Todo causado por la estúpida visita de Roderich grrr.

Austria no tenía ni idea de que era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza al rubio, él solo era capaz de ver como el otro iba apretando los puños y como a mitad del camino el otro comenzó a murmurar cosas inteligibles en un tono sumamente molesto. Ya estaba acostumbrado a lo temperamental y volátil que podía ser Suiza, era algo que no había cambiado con los años, asi que se no le prestaba gran atención hasta que en un momento dado lo escuchó pronunciar su nombre.

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó el austriaco, muy a su pesar, con bastante curiosidad sobre el hecho.

-Cállate y camina-dijo grave el rubio.

-Es que me pareció oír que me hablabas- prosiguió en un intento para averiguar la razón del enfado del rubio.

-Dije que te callaras y caminaras, si no eres capaz de entender eso es que eres mas imbécil de lo que creí.

-Ya tuve suficiente…- dijo Roderich comenzando a hastiarse él mismo de aquella situación, después de todo no había hecho nada lo suficientemente grave para que este se pusiera así- si tienes algo que decirme, ten la amabilidad de decirlo directamente, no es de buena educación murmurar.

El rubio detuvo sus pasos y se giro encarando al moreno, su mirada y todo su rostro reflejaba un odio hacia el otro que si fuera posible ya hubiera matado al otro, Roderich pese a ello no se movió ni tampoco cambio su expresión.

-Tu…-la intensidad de la ira en los ojos de Vash iba en aumento, hasta que por fin se decidió a continuar- Tú… ¿Por qué tenías que venir?

Roderich no apartaba la mirada del otro joven, convencido de que nunca este iba a decir todo lo que pensaba y esta vez no era la excepción, al final siempre tenía que descifrar la verdad detrás de sus palabras a través de cada uno de sus gestos pero por el momento estos no le daba alguna pista ¿Qué podría él responderle para no enfadarlo más? Nada se le ocurría asi que permanecía en silencio. Silencio que impacientaba cada vez más al ojiverde. Al final opto por una respuesta neutral.

-Cuando recibí la llamada pensé… que después de todo lo que has hecho por mí cuando éramos amigos… tenía la obligación de venir y agradecerte debidamente algo de ello.

-Si solo era eso- una expresión triste comenzaba a formase en el rostro del suizo, aunque su voz se oyera molesta -bien te podrías haber metido tu ayuda por el culo. Sabes nunca lo hice para que me lo agradecieras-terminó exaltándose más – lo hacía porque me importabas.

-Tú también me importas y te equivocas si crees que era solo eso-contesto para su sorpresa igual de molesto – desde que éramos niños yo también me preocupaba por ti pero tú nunca me dejabas cuidarte y siempre me dolía verte cuidándome a pesar de tus heridas, que cuando te preguntaba por las tuyas tu simplemente me decías que no era nada y que con el tiempo crecí creyendo que tú eras lo suficientemente fuerte, creyendo que nada te haría daño- con un imperceptible rubor que se apoderaba de sus mejillas confesó- pero esta mañana cuando me llamo tu hermana y me dijo que estabas enfermo, me di cuenta de que no era asi, no eres tan fuerte como crees… como yo te creía… me preocupe y medio miedo… mucho miedo. –terminó diciendo esto entrecortadamente entre jadeos el más alto.

-Eres demasiado dramático, solo era un resfriado-dijo tratando de restarle importancia a esa declaración, claro que internamente su opinión era muy distinto.

-No me importa, no quería que nada te pasara, fuiste… -se tomo una ligera pausa antes de proseguir- No. Eres muy importante para mí.

Y entonces el rubio vio como las manos del músico se iban acercando hasta tomar su rostro y el mismo se fue acercando, el rostro de Vash se iba calentando conforme la distancia disminuía, hasta que no pudo soportar más los nervios y cerró los ojos esperando en cualquier momento el contacto, sin embargo a la mitad del camino el austriaco fue consciente de sus acciones soltándolo y alejándose algunos pasos de él. En cuanto sintió que las cálidas manos lo abandonaban abrió los ojos vio al austriaco que se encontraba con una expresión sombría.

-Lo siento…no quería…yo-murmuraba distraídamente, otra vez había estado a punto de hacerlo, seguro que esta vez el suizo también lo había notado y con ello posiblemente lo odiara aún más.

-Tarado, desgraciado, hijo de perra, bastardo inútil, maldito… Eres…Eres…- Vash murmuraba esos insultos cada vez en voz más alta, dándole la espalda, temblando fuertemente de ira o eso era lo que suponía el castaño.

-Espera yo…- comenzó una vez más el castaño y aunque sabía que se arriesgaba a recibir por lo menos una buena golpiza, lo tomo por lo hombros haciendo que se volteara y lo mirara para explicarle debidamente.

En el momento que quedo descubierto el rostro del rubio, Roderich se encontró con un fino camino de lágrimas, además de los ojos rojizos y las mejillas ruborizadas…Vash trato de soltarse lo cual fue muy fácil por el estado de shock en el que había quedado el castaño, dándose luego a la fuga.

-Él… porque…- se trato de responder mirando hacia donde había desaparecido, siguiéndole rápidamente, ahora era él quien quería una respuesta satisfactoria a toda esta extraña conducta.

Esto no le gustaba para nada, en menos de 24 horas había visto llorar dos veces a Vash (contando claro cuando este estaba dormido), las cuales eran mucho más veces que las que había visto durante su infancia y ser el causante de ello, ya que dudaba que este se pasara los días llorando como magdalena, le producía un gran pesar. Vash por su parte seguía corriendo, llorando al mismo tiempo y aunque sabía que era completamente ridículo no podía dejar de hacerlo. Ya no era capaz de controlarse asi mismo.

-Argh maldita sea- gruño la rubia nación. Eso le pasaba por hacerle caso a estúpidas alucinaciones, sabía que no podía ser posible que aquel hombre sintiera algo por él. Maldito sea ese desgraciado austriaco y sus malditas señales ambiguas.

Decir que Roderich estaba confundido era poco, en ese estado su mente no lograba hallarle algún sentido a todo ello, en tantos sus piernas comenzaban a cansarse y cada vez jadeaba con más fuerza, pero no iba detenerse, no lo haría, quería alcanzar al rubio, quería tomarlo una vez más, quería… quería… Mein gott quería a su antiguo amigo.

Al fin se dio cuenta del porque se comportaba asi, era tan sencillo como que se había totalmente enamorado de aquel chico, vaya momento para darse cuenta de ello pensó, justo cuando el suizo estaba huyendo de él. Ahora tenía que saber si este sentía lo mismo por él y para ello tenía que alcanzarlo primero. Mientras seguía avanzando las palabras dichas anteriormente por Vash no dejaban de hacerle eco.

… _me preocupo por ti…_

…_siempre lo he hecho…_

… _porque me importabas…_

-Podría ser que él también…- antes de terminar su conclusión, acabo por tropezarse cayendo de bruces golpeándose en la cabeza con el marco de una puerta. El sonido de su caída se expandió por todo el corredor deteniendo al instante al joven ojiverde.

-Ese imbécil…-murmuro antes de regresar con él, sumamente ansioso.

Cuando llegó, el castaño estaba tratando de incorporarse, sin embargo el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo sangrar; el ojiverde cada vez más preocupado se arrodillo junto a él revisando y limpiándole la sangre con la manga de su pijama.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no es bueno correr dentro de la casa?- dijo molesto, por un instante olvido las lagrimas y todo lo que había pasado, solo le importaba el estado del músico. Por su parte el joven austriaco todavía anonadado por el golpe se dejaba hacer, mientras una sonrisa salía de su boca, pensando lo agradable que era tenerlo tan cerca de él, recordando lo que se le había ocurrido instantes atrás, pensando que con el necio chico no quedaba otra forma que averiguarlo más que esa.

-Lo siento… - murmuro el moreno manteniendo esa sonrisa traviesa, detuvo la mano del rubio y lo atrajo aun mas sujetando la fina cintura con la otra mano acercándose decididamente a la boca del preocupado rubio.

De nuevo eso. Vamos que esta vez no iba caer, pensó Vash, sin embargo en esta ocasión los labios del suizo si fueron poseídos por el castaño, suavemente como una caricia haciendo suspirar al rubio que se maldecía por parecer tan débil, mas pronto dejo de parecerlo para serlo pues sus piernas poco a poco perdían fuerza y su boca se dejaba de hacer de rogar siendo ahora quien trataba de guiarlo y a pesar de ser su primera vez estaba logrando hacer un buen trabajo. Aun asi estaba bastante lejos de la habilidad del artista cuyos labios se movían armoniosamente, haciendo que se estremeciera cada vez que este profundizaba más el contacto, en tanto que sus manos lo estrechaba con más fuerza.

Soltando un último suspiro con lo poco que le quedaba de aliento Vash se separo suavemente del castaño, sin embargo Roderich no lo soltó en ningún instante, fue entonces que el rubio advirtió lo que acababa de suceder.

-Idiota…- murmuro todo rojo, no hallando otro lugar donde ocultarse que en el pecho del castaño.

Entonces era cierto, pensó el austriaco, ese beso lo había confirmado y por si hacía falta otra prueba solo tenía que mirar a Vash acurrucado sobre él. Sin embargo ya que habían llegado tan lejos y para que hubiera más confusiones, el ojiverde tenía que oírlo directamente de la boca del otro.

-Dilo…- masculló sin abandonar su escondite

-¿Eh?...

Vash molesto levantó la cara, donde a pesar de su mueca se notaba fácilmente ese sonrojo que le cubría el rostro, fue cuando Roderich comprendió que era lo que quería, acarició aquellas tersas mejillas diciendo tiernamente.

-Ich liebe Schweiz. Nein. Ich liebe Vash.

-Ich liebe dich auch, albern...-murmuró bajito el suizo colocandose frente del otro, estirandose para alcanzarlo volviendolo a besar, el castaño no desaprovecho y volvio a rodearlo con sus brazos.

Ambos quedaron sumergidos nuevamente en aquella atmosfera, envueltos de aquella felicidad de la que por siglos quedaron privados.

Y pensar que todo ello comenzó con una melodia, una melodia a través de la ventana.

Fin


End file.
